Naoto Shirogane
Introduction Naoto Shirogane is a character created by a member named Luce using the sprites of a Persona 4 character Naoto Shirogane. In this server, she is a young adult human with blue hair and an overall blue motif to her clothing. She is currently employed as a Bailiff in Courtroom CGS420. Naoto Shirogane fights on the side of Good. Her moral alignment is Lawful Good. Backstory Naoto is the child of parents who were revolutionaries from the country of Arstotzka. They fled to Murica with the help of Naoto's Uncle, a man that was assigned to control the borders of Arstotzka at the time, after their plans were discovered. In Murica, they both became Detectives and raised Naoto in believing she was a descendant from a linage of prestigious detectives to keep her safe. Unfortunately, Naoto Parents died when she was 10, the reasons were unknown. Naoto, knowing this, motivated herself into becoming a genius and was soon accepted as once as she entered university at the age of 14. However, Naoto wanted to become a Bailiff, not a detective, assuming that she desired to work inside the highest and most prestigious courtroom in Murica. During her education years, she was able to meet people like Inspector Cabanela and Detective Gumshoe. When her training as Bailiff began, it was when the case of Alita Tiala first started. At the time, Naoto was matured enough to recognize the good and the bad. In Turnabout Program, After the case was put into hold, Naoto decided to join the investigation team, revealing her desire to bring her inner investigator. When meeting with Kristoph, Snake and Tiger, Naoto believed that they were all sinister people who only are interested in their own business. During the second day of the trial, when Vulper was revealed to have tampered with evidence and witnesses (thanks to Brisbane) and they passed judgement on him, Naoto immediately sees Vulper's punishment (Sunset Shimmer setting Vulper in flames and him screaming he'll be back) as terrifying, twisting her opinions of the courtroom being a place for "Order and Justice"). When Naoto gets trapped in the muffin factory, she experiences her second trauma, leaving her hospitalized after she is rescued by Rainbow Dash and the rest. Naoto gets released from the hospital (after resisting and keeping herself from breaking down) just in time to be received as a witness to the final day of the case. Once Tiger was revealed to be Vulper again, Naoto broke into tears from facing the demon once again. when Cabanela stops the verdict and Alita reveals to be the true culprit, Naoto slaps Alita in response of her manipulating her. At the end, Naoto convinces herself that humans are deceitful creatures and that the justice system is a fraud. This is after she confirms that the Judge (who tells her) is the father of Big Daddy Zak and that he is involved in all of this. Naoto receives the last trauma when heading to Brisbane's House and finding the most horrific scene of his family remains all scattered in the house, and one pissed up Brisbane. When meeting with Snake and Sunset Shimmer (during the "burial" of Brisbane's family), Naoto tells Snake that "We are all Devils", revealing her new beliefs, but responded to his own doubts by saying "You are who you are.". Naoto pleads to leave home, where during the following 5 months falls into a depression that almost kills her (literally reduced to mere flesh and bones). However, one day she miraculously wakes up and start regaining her strength back. It is confirmed by Meekins, whom was looking out for her, that Naoto suffered a minor case of Amnesia but other than that, she could fully resume her studies. In Turnabout Demons, it is revealed that Naoto has developed a "Persona" as a result of all the terrible things she has experienced during the case 10 years ago. Right Now, Naoto still serves as a Bailiff to the courtroom with her once teacher, Officer Meekins (whom works with her now). Even though she knows the justice system has been manipulated, Naoto still believes and is encouraged to fight with people like Mia Fey, Sir Godot the Rekter and Erol Brisbane, to fight for peace and justice in Murica. Powers and Abilities * Martial arts - Naoto Shirogane's practice of martial arts grants her increased ability to avoid or counter melee Physical attacks. * Firearms expertise - Naoto Shirogane is profficient with handling and using all manner of firearms. She has a loaded weapon with her at all times. * Quick eye - fast reflexes allow Naoto Shirogane to take the first shot at an opponent if noticed. Relationships and Affiliations Naoto is sympathetic of Officer Meekins, Erol Brisbane, and Rainbow Dash seeing as they cared for her safety and her health. Meekins becomes Naoto's teacher after seeing how strong Naoto was during her depression, making her very happy. Naoto's relationship with Brisbane deepens as she sympathizes with his tragedy, keeping his prosecutor badge as a sign of trustworthy friendship. Naoto doesn't realize of Rainbow Dash's feelings towards her as she only sees a loving pony friend in her. During the rescue of Wulf Fleetway, Naoto becomes very fond of the child, treating her like her own little sister. Unfortunately, Wulf's Condition enraged Naoto and started a hateful grudge against her father, Snake Fleetway. She constantly blames her past sufferings on him and Sunset Shimmer, the Flame Demon. In her heart, Naoto still respects the Judge even after the events of turnabout program, and is willing to help defend the courtroom from men like Vex Vulper. Naoto fears Vex Vulper but she is willing enough to try and kill him as retaliation of Brisbane's tragedy. Recently, Naoto took a liking to Shi-long, the investigator of the country of Espenoza. She was mesmerized by his way of calling himself "A warrior of Justice", something she believes is non-existent in the world she was raised in.